The Rising of A New Hero
by KaiNeedsALife
Summary: This, is about Some Hero. He is a OC that I made a while ago. He is a Rookie Pro Hero and the whole story I made up a long time ago and finally decided to make a Fan Fiction about it. Ik it's not that good but oh well.
1. The Train Incident

Shoto Todoroki was walking to the train on a normal day, minding his own business and just worrying about getting back to the UA dorms so he could put the food he got from the grocery store up.

As he walked up to the train station, he noticed a small fight going on between two people on the other side of the station, he decided to ignore it , knowing it was just a small fight. What could happen? Well, a lot did.

Shoto bought his ticket and stepped onto the train, and took a seat near the middle-ish area. He set the bags down to his left in the seat next to him and turned on his phone and began to scroll through it.

It was a little bit after the train began to slow to a stop. Shoto looked around and noticed that people were just as confused as he was, until...

"Watch out, there's a pillar-"

The lady was cut off as a huge pillar from a building cane colouring into the train, causing the train to break open and the pillar smashing into the middle of the train.

Shoto was thrown to the side of the train and got up immedently afterwards, coughing as the dust was filling the air. He saw a figure jump into the train and look around, Immediately Shoto ducked down and took fast, yet quiet breaths as he looked over to see a villain looking straight at him.

Try really hard not to use his quirk, Shoto got up and darted towards one of the doors, before he reached an exit, the villain jumped over Shoto and stopped him in his tracks. The villain looked at him with a evil grin and Shoto clenched his teeth, glaring at the villain.

"So, it's the all mighty, youngest son of Endeavor. I watched you during the sports festival, you are quiet the catch to find here on a normal day, eh. "

Shoto slowly backed up and tried to keep his quirk from rising out of his palms.

The villain noticed him moving and inched toward himself.

"You know you can't run, try that on me and I'll smash you to pieces."

The villain isn't bluffing, just looking at him he has the capability to actually smush him like a bug.

"What if a Pro Hero comes, I'm pretty sure I have my location on, and there's probably a helelacopter with news reporters in it, circli-"

The villain jumped forward and grabbed Shoto by the neck, smashing him to the wall. Shoto was trying his hardest to stay concise, yet his vison was getting a little weary, he didn't care though.

"There on there way right now probably. Maybe even my dad might be coming, any second now-"

The villain threw him to the other side of the train, Shoto laid against the rubble and tried getting up, yet when he did he immedently coughed up blood.

"You little brat, when will you learn that speaking out of line is rude."

The villain slowly yet surly walk up to Shoto. Breathing heavily and his body getting very close to being limp, he got onto his knees and saw the villain was running towards him. Shoto got ready to brace the impact before something no, someone kicked the villain in the face.

"Ack, a-a hero?!"

The hero grabbed the villain and tied him up with chains that magically appeared out of his hands.

"That's 'Some Hero' to you."

Shoto looked up and remember Midoriya saying something about "Some Hero." He was a rookie and had the quirk "Some Quirk" which the effects are a mystery to many people.

"Hey! You! Boy! I want you, if you can, to get up and help the others get out of here."

Shoto nodded and got up, almost falling when he stood, and helped the others get off the train, looking in the background as the villain struggled to get out, yelling at Some Hero.

After getting the people off the train. Some Hero brought thethe villain off and placed him into the police car.

"Who knew I would get saved by Some Hero. Well there's always a first for everything."

Shoto knew that if he stook around, he would have reporters surround him and the ambulance take him to the hospital, so he snuck away since he didn't wanna make anyone worry about him.

When he got back to the dorm, he immedently went to Recovery Girl and let her heal him, he told her what happened and she agreed not to tell anyone about it.

"Thank you." Shoto said as he closed the door to the office, sighing he headed back to the dorms. He knew this day was going to be locked in his memory for a long while, but he slightly smiled knowing two things. That he got out alive, and that one day, he is going to be that one rookie hero who saves a life, like Some Hero did with him.


	2. After the Incident

As usual, Hicarou Aizawa, also known as Some Hero, spent a whole hour at the crime scene as he was surrounded by reporters and didn't know how the other pro hero's delt with it. While he was walking back to his brothers house, in which was where he was staying at the current moment, his Jets black bangs blew in his face with a breeze that cooled him down from all of the stuff that went on in the past hour and a half.

He knew by now his brother would be done with work. Training with him was his favorite part of the day. Even though it sounded childish, he enjoyed it anyways.

Hicarou grabbed the keys and slides them into the knob, opening the door and sighing as he walked in, hearing two voices in the kitchen. He knew one of the voices was his brother and the other voice pretty well by now. He walked into the kitchen to see his brother, Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraserhead and his "friend" Hizashi Yamada, also known as Present Mic, yet we all know pretty well that there probably more than friends, if you know what I mean. Hicarou gave them both a friendly nod as he noticed they were talking about teaching stuff and about some of the students.

"Shota, did you hear what happened with one of your students, Shoto Todoroki I believe? Recovery Girl came in during lunch break and told me that he got into an attack with a villain and he was apparently beaten up pretty badly. Damn, I hope the kids alright. He's been through so much in his life, it's kinda scary. "

Shota sighed as Mic finished talking.

"Yes I heard, and I believe it was you Hicarou, who saved him earlier. Am I right? "

Shota looked over at Hicarou who looked over as he was taking a bite of ramen he made while Mic was talking.

"Who? " Hicarou asked as he took another bite of his ramen.

Shota sighed again and rubbed his head.

"Shoto Todoroki, Endeavor's youngest. You saved him from that villain you said you fought while you were walking home and what it said on the news. "

Hicarou immedently remembered the kid with the red and white hair, the one that was beat up against the rubble and looked like he was about to pass out, how come he didn't remember right away.

"Yeah I know who you your talking about, talk about targeting. The villain almost smashed the boy to pieces when he attacked. He might of even broken a bone in the prosses."

Hicarou took another bite and continued on

"Good thing I made while I did of there would of possibly been one less Todoroki. "

Shota glared at his brother and Hicarou immedently bowed.

"Sorry Shota, I didn't mean to go that far. "

Hicarou knew that if he didn't apologise, he would of been beaten to a pulp.

"It's fine, just try to be a bit faster when it comes to hero work. You want to find a way to be able to be able to locate and know a villain attack more effeciently pretty more people could wind up dead."

Hicarou nodded and accepted his brothers word of advice, turns out for a pro hero who doesn't show himself much, he can be quite the efficient and strong hero.

Aizawa began to walk out of the room and towards his own.

"I'm heading upstairs to take a nap, I'll see you guys in 5 hour probably-"

Mic immedently ran in front of Shota and whispered into his ear yet, it was clearly audible.

"Can I join you? "

Shota looked at Mic with his tired glared that he gave some of his students at times yet, Mic did the weird puppy dog eyes and mouthed _please_.

"Oh alright, but just this once. "

Hicarou almost spat his ramen out as he heard the response, watching as Mic basically skipped across the house.

"Damn, for a pro hero, the guy can be very childish. "

He sighed and ate the rest of his ramen, dissapointed that he didn't get to train with his brother, instead he decided to walk to the dojo and train there while he had the time.


End file.
